


Unapologetic

by moonflowers



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of a lot of things tbh, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fingering, Little bit of manhandling, Low key praise kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowers/pseuds/moonflowers
Summary: When faced once again with Harry as he'd known him first - impeccable suit, attention pricked for any useful bit of information or any sign of threat, each movement economical and streamlined and full of purpose, beautiful and dangerous - well, that was the unfortunate moment Eggsy's body chose to sit up and take right and proper notice of his fuck off handsome boyfriend again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassafrasx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrasx/gifts).



> I was drawn to this because I've been writing a lot of fluff lately and wanted to stretch my smut muscles again. Also that list of kinks you gave was pretty much identical to mine, so naturally I tried to get in as many as I could.  
> If I don't post now I'll be faffing about with it forever. 
> 
> NOTE: Things that do not actually happen so I haven't tagged, but are mentioned: getting Merlin involved, plugs, rimming, intercrural. Just in case any of these are a bad place for anyone. Also I popped my writing daddy kink cherry, as brief as it is.

The week between Christmas and New Year never failed to make Eggsy feel a bit disorientated. It was neither one thing or the other, a pause between the old year and the one about to begin, a mince pie fuelled quiet anticlimax. And as much as he was enjoying the luxury of spending a few lazy days curled up with Harry or with his mum and Daisy, watching half-arsed Christmas telly and steadily working his way through a tin of Roses (minus the orange creams because just no) Eggsy was starting to get a bit twitchy.  
Which was why he all but leapt out of his seat when Merlin sent a message requesting he and Harry take a small recon mission that evening. It was a local thing, a swish dinner party on the other side of town where they would take the chance to cosy up to some bloke who may or may not have been funding the smuggling of exotic animals from overseas for the elite to keep as pets. Chances were it wouldn't be all that dramatic, but it would get them fancied up and out of the house for a the evening, with the added bonus of potentially saving some innocent animals thrown into the mix. All in all, he was sold. 

~

Two hours in, and Eggsy was starting to think the whole evening was a bit of a bust. He'd managed to lift the mark's phone pretty sharpish, but after a quick scroll through it in the loo, nothing of note turned up. Bollocks to it. Harry'd had a brief chat with the bloke too, made his acquaintance just in case it would prove useful later, but nothing much there either. Eggsy knew how this shit worked, it was never going to be solved nice and tidy all in one evening, but it left him feeling useless and agitated all the same. Honestly, he wouldn't have minded calling it quits - nipping off home for a quick shower, a cuddle with JB, then bed, but Harry had shaken his head almost imperceptibly, and he'd had no choice but to reluctantly take his seat for dinner. 

He was seated diagonally across from Harry at the long table, close enough that he was in plain sight but not close enough to be able to hear what Harry was saying to the woman seated to his side. Still a bit put out, Eggsy played up his haughty alias and sulkily ignored the guests seated either side of him, instead covertly watching the other agent. The blonde bird sitting next to him had a deep, throaty laugh that easily carried across the table whenever Harry said something apparently amusing, but Eggsy let it fade and blend in with the rest of the chatter and kept his attention fixed on Harry.  
Since Eggsy's positioning at the table could only afford him a view of Harry from the waist up and a little to the side, Eggsy's eyes drifted down to follow the movements of Harry's hands - fingers light on the stem of his wine glass, clasped effortlessly on his cutlery from a lifetime of practice, manicured fingertips steepled together as he listened attentively to what the woman had to say. When he faced forward to eat, Eggsy caught flashes of him dabbing gently at his soft mouth with the napkin, taking careful and deliberate sips of his wine, chin up and lips quirking in polite acknowledgement at something his dinner companion had said. Eggsy's imagination drifted lower, to the inevitably nipped-in waist of Harry's suit jacket, his long legs folded carefully under the table, and just how much he would've liked to slide down and kneel between them, those warm clever hands in his hair and... shit. 

What with lounging about at home, being tired and comfortably full of food and booze all week, he and Harry hadn't done much more than snog lazily on the sofa before going up to sleep each night. Harry'd spent the time off dressed in his pyjamas and beloved dressing gown, or soft jumpers and cardigans that Eggsy and JB alike were always keen to burrow into, warm and comforting and casual. But now, when faced once again with Harry as he'd known him first - impeccable suit, attention pricked for any useful bit of information or any sign of threat, each movement economical and streamlined and full of purpose, beautiful and dangerous - well, that was the unfortunate moment Eggsy's body chose to sit up and take right and proper notice of his fuck off handsome boyfriend again. He pointedly set aside his glass of wine and gulped down a cold water instead, attempting to focus on what the bloke next to him was saying, and hoping to fuck the rest of the evening went quickly.

~

When they finally, _finally,_ got home again, Eggsy was still feeling wound up and too hot, and like he'd quite like Harry to grab him by the scruff of the neck and bend him over any available surface. Front door shut behind them, he headed straight into the dining room to get himself a very necessary drink. Sipping at the sloppily poured whiskey in a way Harry would no doubt frown at if he could see him, he listened to Harry faffing about in the hallway, hanging up his coat and his keys, checking the alarms were set. He appeared in the doorway just as Eggsy finished off his drink and set the empty glass back on the cabinet (on top of a coaster because despite his high risk job he didn't actually want to die an early death thanks) watching him with amusement. 

Harry looked just as polished as he had when they'd left the house, hair perfectly smoothed and glasses square on his nose, suit sharp and unwrinkled, shoes shined, posture relaxed but poised, as though he could go from chatting amiably over drinks to having you in a headlock with a gun to your head in two seconds flat. He could and all, Eggsy'd seen it. Once again it jolted him back to the day Harry had saved him, leaning seemingly casual against the wall of the police station, then regarding those wankers in the pub with an arrogant tilt of his chin before he let lose in a blur of bespoke pinstripe and custom weaponry. And if that hadn't gotten Eggsy all hot and bothered at the time - which alright it had, just a little - it certainly did now, coupled with the weight of everything else passed between them, and he needed him. Mind made up, Eggsy sauntered over to where Harry stood and plastered himself to his front, eyes closed and arms languidly wrapping around his middle, breathing deeply the scent of his cologne, the dull freshness of his suit after dry cleaning, and the red wine from dinner.

"Are you quite alright, Eggsy?" said Harry, voice light with amusement.

"Mhmm," Eggsy mumbled, tilting his head up to nose along Harry's jaw, "I'm fine, why?"

"You seem a little... tightly wound."

"Nah I'm fine," he repeated, "I would just really, really appreciate it if you could fuck me right about now."

Harry laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Eggsy in return, pressing a fond kiss to the top of his head. "Yes. I couldn't help but notice you watching Mrs Petrovna and I talking at dinner."

Eggsy really shouldn't have been surprised. "I s'pose. I like lookin' at you, so what?"

"My dear boy," Harry said, voice low," I've been lucky enough to witness you in all states of desire for the past six months." He raised a hand to gently cup Eggsy's halfway hard cock through his trousers. "Did you really think I wouldn't recognise the signs of you getting all hot under the collar?" 

Eggsy swallowed. 

~

Fifteen minutes later and Eggsy was devoid of all clothing other than the thin white undershirt he wore under his suit in the winter, bent over the dining room table, hands splayed to keep his balance and heavy breaths misting on the polished surface. Harry was two fingers deep in Eggsy's arse - "you'd better still have lube in the cabinet next to Mr Pickle babes or so fucking help me" - and kissing his way up Eggsy's back, starting from the plush dip between the top of his arse cheeks, slowly rucking up his undershirt so it bunched around his shoulders, kissing along the sweat-damp skin of his back to nip at the freckle on his shoulder.

"I was thinking about fucking between those lovely thighs of yours all evening," Harry said, fingers working torturously slow, breath hot by Eggsy's ear, "as you know I generally hold your thighs in very high esteem darling, but those trousers in particular are devastating on you."

"Jesus, Harry," Eggsy unsuccessfully attempted to push himself back further onto Harry's fingers, "get the fuck on with it. I been looking at you all evening and I just fucking need you to - to -" 

Harry hummed in apparent thought, pressing one last kiss to Eggsy's shoulder and twisting his fingers. "Perhaps I'd rather leave you like this. All desperate. It's quite the pretty picture, you know." Eggsy did know. There were a lot of mirrors at the shop on Savile Row. "Leave you to finish yourself off while I watch you writhe on your own fingers. Better yet, put a ring on you, leave you hard and wanting and unable to come until I give you permission." 

Eggsy somehow mustered up the cheek to snort disdainfully. "You wouldn't. You play it cool babes but I know you want to fuck me just as much as I want to get fucked."

The words had barely left his mouth when Harry withdrew his fingers, pulling back to smack Eggsy soundly across his right arse cheek. "Behave."

"Shit," Eggsy jerked forwards, chest moving an inch or two across the table, the drag of his tight nipples on the wood bordering on painful. But nothing compared to the lovely sting left behind by Harry's hand. "Again," he panted out, breath knocked out of him by the surprise of the blow and the edge of the table digging into his belly, "please."

"If you insist," said Harry primly, before bringing the palm of his hand down sharply to cover the last blow, making Eggsy hiss part in pain and part from the clenching heat building in his belly. 

"Daddy," he murmured into the tabletop, spit slick lips brushing the wood, revelling in the tingling warmth spreading across his arse from Harry's hands. It was something Eggsy only ever cracked out when he felt as though he needed a right proper seeing to - it wasn't something they indulged in all that often, to be honest. But every now and then, if he was in the right sort of mood, just hearing that word pass his own lips made Eggsy lose it more than anything else. 

A pause followed in which he could fucking _feel_ Harry smirking with delight that it was _that kind of evening,_ before he said, "one more for luck I think, don't you darling?" Without waiting for an answer he raised his hand again, slapping smartly across the tender flesh where the first two smacks had landed. 

"Daddy," Eggsy groaned out again, vaguely aware of the smear of spit he left behind on the tabletop as he did so.

"Good boy," Harry purred, leaning forward to kiss the back of Eggsy's neck, nose in the soft and sweat damp hair at his nape.

"Please," Eggsy said without really knowing what he was asking for, but he fucking knew he needed something. He shifted about under Harry's weight, arse upturned and one of his hands drifting down with the half-formed intention of stroking his own cock. But Harry was determined to spoil his fun.

"No," he said firmly, pulling back to take hold of Eggsy's wrists to grasp them at the small of his back, tendons in his forearms corded tight with the unused strength he was keeping in check, body coiled taught and ready to come at the slightest of nudges Harry would give him. "Perhaps I should ask Merlin his opinion on how to deal with you," Harry said, "discipline is rather his forte. Or better still, perhaps he could demonstrate for me." He traced one finger lightly over the hot flesh of Eggsy's arse cheek. "I expect you'd quite enjoy it."

"Fuck," Eggsy wriggled, maddened by the lightness of the touch and the thought of Merlin putting him in his place. He regretted mentioning that to Harry now - if he'd known the git would bring it up anytime he wanted to rile Eggsy up, he might've kept his mouth shut. "Fuck, just - get on with it, yeah?"

"Ah ah, nicely?"

"Make me come, Daddy."

"As you wish, darling."

In a blink, Harry's fingers were once more firmly lodged in his arse, in and out in a slow, slick rhythm that was fucking _brilliant,_ but not enough. Before Eggsy could do much more than pant and whine frustratedly onto the table top, Harry's other hand released his wrists and snuck around to take his cock in hand, and yep, that should do it.

"Fuck, Daddy," he floundered, unable to decide if he should thrust forward or rock back, and in the end just kept still, breathing hard, whole body pulled taught and tense, and let Harry take care of him. 

"You take getting fucked so prettily," Harry said, his voice finally rough with want in the way Eggsy had dreamed of since day one and was now lucky enough to hear on the regular, "my good boy."

That little bit of praise coupled with the needy mood he'd been in all evening and the fucking miraculous things Harry was doing with his hands was enough to tip Eggsy over, coming over Harry's hand and the table and the floorboards underfoot. Letting go of Eggsy's cock, Harry moved his hand up to pull him closer to keep fucking him through it with his fingers, come on his hand smearing over Eggsy's belly, between Harry's fingers and catching on the hair above Eggsy's belly button.

When Eggsy started to come down, oversensitive and wincing at the drag of Harry's fingers inside of him, Harry gently pulled out and manoeuvred the both of them into one of the dining chairs, hefting Eggsy into his lap. "I'm rather tempted to plug you up," Harry said between soft kisses to Eggsy's temple, hand skimming gently back and forth over his ribs, "so I can have you again in the morning. Or would you rather I wake you up with my mouth, spread your thighs and run my tongue over that lovely arse of yours?"

"Whatever you want babes," Eggsy smiled sleepily, nosing along Harry's neck, too tired to say anything more clever. He brought his hand up to rub his palm over Harry's still hard cock. "We still got this to take care of."

**Author's Note:**

> Eggsy is wrong, orange/strawberry creams are the best.


End file.
